User talk:Grammarlad
Welcome my friend! I shall make you a High Admin (please add your name under the section in administration). Sombar1 11:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! I shall add my name now. Grammarlad 12:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Status Quota Yo. I'm setting a quote of each member making at least three new articles by the end of the week. You've quite a bit, dude, and that's good. Keep up the good work and hopefully you will contribute even more! Sombar1 23:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fallout 3 + New Vegas weapons Hey, buddy, I was wondering if you could do one to two things for me. One, can you convert that category into two, making Fallout 3 Weapons and Fallout New Vegas Weapons and just put intersecting articles into both, and possibly, but you don't have to, call them Capital Wasteland Weapons and Mojave Wasteland Weapons, but again, that isn't needed. Thank you Sombar1 11:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, sir Thank you sir for splitting up the one category into two. That will make it easier when weapons unique to one area are made into articles. As of yet, I don't have anything specific for you to do. Keep grinding out articles and it'll be awesome, as I want us to have 100+ articles by the end of the month, and hopefully even more, as with this one can submit to Wikia for advertisement, which will get us more members. Continue your path, and it will be immensely helpful. As for the recategoring of the Capital Wasteland and eventually Mojave Wasteland, I will try to do something like that this weekend when I have time. But, as we are a smaller wiki, I don't think we have to worry about that as of yet. First we need to get this place entirely fixed up and moving steady. But we will address this issue as soon as possible. Sombar1 20:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Closure Averted - Notice of Absence What is all this on the recent activity that is saying the Wiki is closed? PipGirl101 21:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, everyone has been gone as have i, so I thought that it had essentially dried out. My bad though, i apologize Sombar1 02:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that I haven't contributed much, but by the end of June I should be able to churn out a few articles a day. However, until then I probably won't be able to be particularly involved. Over the summer I hope that we will be able to expand the wiki hugely. We've done well so far, it'd be foolish to stop now! Grammarlad 08:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You guys are right. I was just demotivated. Let's kick some ass with this wiki! Sombar1 12:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Need a Hand? Please feel free to request help here. Good Job, Soldier You have proved yourself a great user and admin. I am going to promote you to Bureaucrat. Sombar1 15:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! I just wanted to make sure that the wiki kept on rolling for a bit longer, so that it will still be around by the end of June. Shall I add my name to the bureaucrat section in Administration? Grammarlad 15:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Already done. Now, as a Bureaucrat, where do you think we should take this wiki? There are modding wikis, ask-a-question wiki, and a canon specific wiki for the Fallout franchise. Where should we take ours? Sombar1 15:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) First of all thank you very much for promoting me. I really feel that this wiki should keep to these ideals: -The tone should be relatively informal -We should provide a no-nonsense, occasionaly satirical view of the fallout universe -I feel that the vault style weapon, charater and quest information grids (ie Damage, Weight etc.) would be out of place here. -Instead, information should be kept relative For instance, I believe that this would be a pretty much perfect thing to say: "The hunting rifle may weigh less than your average sniper rifle, but it won't blow a man to pieces at 500 yards" If people want facts and figures they will head over to the vault. Once we have enough articles, we should try to become a sister wiki with the vault and posdibly the fallout fanon wiki. Other than that we just need to bulk up our number of articles and the contributors should soon come pouring in. If we can get through this difficult early stage and establish ourselves as a reliable wiki, then everything will work out just fine! Grammarlad 15:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree entirely. We should try to make a large amount of articles that provide useful tips and some fun tips, and we should try to maintain the "this is the real world" kind of tone, and ignore figures, which can be obtained from the vault. I will speak with Ausir once we have about 100 or so articles about becoming a sister wiki, and from there we will grow and prosper. Unfortunately, once we become sister wikis, due to our lack of strict regulations on what should be made an article and what shouldn't, it will become very hectic and the administration will have to buckle down at that point and fight hard. Sombar1 15:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Once we get to that stage we'll have a larger body of high administrators and administrators,so that should take some of the strain off. Also, can I now appoint admins if I consult you first? I have a number of trustworthy friends who could help us greatly, one of whom would make a very good administrator. Grammarlad 15:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You can appoint anyone an admin now that you are a Bureaucrat. You have that responsibility, as well as the responsibility to maintain them and make sure they are in line. You will only deal with me on appointment of admins when people request it or when I disapprove of your appointment or you disapprove of mine. We are now equals here and partners. Sombar1 16:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) In that case I look forward to working alongside you to improve and maintain our wiki. Also, have you considered spreading the word on other fallout based websites, such as No Mutants Allowed? Grammarlad 17:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but my internet has had a lot of problems recently, if you're why I haven't been active. Deathy !!! 19:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Response Yay. I can work on this today. I'll also update the Goals of the Guide. Sombar1 11:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I have added a "Useful Pages" section to the home page to provide easier access to important areas of the wiki, and to help out new contributors. I feel we should have a new logo, so once there are more members it could be worthwhile to have a temporary "Logo Appeal" page where logos can be submitted by users for the administration team to judge. We have a new member Ramallah, who is clearly a strong contributor to the the Vault (1143 edits) and I'm sure will be agreat contributor. I think that's everything at the moment, friend. - Grammarlad Excellent. Things are looking up for the Guide. I think we can go far. Sombar1 11:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) New Pages I simply did that to get those pages started. As time moves on they will be updated inorder to fit this wiki better. However I feel its better to have them and have to edit them latter than not have them at all. Every page I added has very general infomation that this site needs and none of them are finished. The only reason they haven't been addapted to the format of TWSG is simply because I was trying to do as much as possible before I went to bed.RAM 15:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Projects We need a project page so here are some projects we need to get off the ground. * Creatures (Survival page, General info page, and Gameplay page) (Not sure about that last one but I know that The Vault will not cover gameplay statagy so thats a nice niche for us to fill) *Weapons (This has been started but it should be made a project inorder to improve) *Factions (Because knowing who the major players are is important to survival. Especially in New Vegas where choosing sides is so important) *Locations (Same as Weapons) *Gameplay Help (I think this should be divided into two kinds of pages. General pages that detail wasteland survival and treat it like we are talking about a real wasteland, in other words what is being done now and Game pages that detail how how to play Fallout better and treat it like a game) There are more projects I have in mind but this is a good start for right now. RAM 17:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) We have a project page. it's under Community and has two projects being headed, although I haven't worked on mine at all. These do seem important, though, so go for it and I will help as much as possible. Sombar1 21:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, sir Thank you, sir. It is a major issue. We don't want our articles to be two sentences long. And you have shown much leadership yourself, especially with the essential reboot of this wiki. Had you not done this, we would have stopped short. Thank you. Sombar1 21:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Consultation my fellow Yo, we should exchange emails. Things are getting out of hand pretty fast and certain topics I don't feel comfortable simply talking about in the open (PipGirl incident being the example). I don't want this wiki falling apart because we were having a discussion on what matters are at hand. Thank you, your friend, Sombar1 05:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fan art Hell yeah. I believe we need that article or it could be a category or blog or something of the sort and we could have certain contests. I think a category, and then we could hold subcategories for contests. We could advertise that on the Vault! Have it be "Whoever's picture wins gets placed on the main page for a month and an article on the person gets written through the use of an interview." It would be amazing and would give us more traffic! So, I will do that right now, what do you want the first contest to be about? We could have "Wanderers of the wastes" or "Super Mutant menace" or something like that. What do you think? Sombar1 19:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Perfect. I've made the category, now all we need is a competition. What do you think we should start it off as? Sombar1 19:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Right. I'll put that up on the Vault forums. And I'll make a page. Sombar1 20:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ranger task force Inorder to join the rangers all you have to do is have 300 edits or be invited to join by an admin or another ranger.RAM 16:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) GhostAvatar To be honest I don't really want to see him here. He has the Vault. I know we are supposed to accept everyone but he has enough power and prowess there. If he HAS to be here I DO NOT want to see him becoming an admin or beauracrat no matter what. He has adminship on the Vault and that is enough. PipGirl101 03:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) He won't acheive Bureaucrat status. That's essentially closed unless it is decided otherwise. He may acheive admin status if he contributes a lot, but mostly I like the fact that he's here. It may bring us more attention and give us a shoe into becoming a sister wiki to the Vault, which is a priority. But remember, we have stricter admin rules here than the Vault. If he or anyone else tries to violate those rules then there will be consequences, so don't worry PipGirl. Sombar1 04:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I concur with Sombar1, and I understand your concern PipGirl, but Sombar1 and I will manage the situation as it progresses. If he commits no more faux pas and contributes enough, then he will be subject to the same election process as everbody else. Please rest assured though that we will protect you from any damage he wishes you, but only on the understanding that he is treated fairly by you. Could you please remain civil, for The Guide? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 06:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I would like to reprhase my previous statement: I do not think it would be fair, nor should i be possible for GhostAvatar to be an admin or high admin. Just because he is the 2nd best person on the Vault does not mean he is any better a contributor to the guide than you or I. If he HAS to be here I would like for it to be made clear he is to be treated equally to any editor and not held in higher regards due to his position on the Vault. I want to make it quite clear that I am not here to usurp any ones power or position. Nor do I expect any kind of preferential treatment or statues because of my position elsewhere. To be honest, I would be disappoint if I was treated in such a manner here. 19:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Everyone is treated normally regardless of position on other sites. We'll treat you as any other user. 20:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New Theme I love it. It is amazing. Sombar1 I would have to agree, The new theme has definitely earned the PipGirl101 seal of approval. :) PipGirl101 17:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you all like it! Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) Thin ice? Thin ice? THIN ICE? Really? So because I don't want you making me look like a heartless revenge rotten bitch you threaten me? Wow and I thought you were actually cool. You just lost all respect from me. PipGirl101 22:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The Prize I bet you would like the prize.... Hit me up on facebook. My name is Michaela Moore and my pic is the same as the one on my page on the Vault. We will talk more there.PipGirl101 00:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Wow looks like I missed alot while at work today, anyway I made a new blog post and I'd like your feedback. Thanks RAM 09:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Yeah, sure, I'll take care of everything while you're away. No problem. Sombar1 16:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) About my Bubble I knew that. Plus, even more of them are of poor quality, so overall it doesn't matter. I want everyone to clean them up, but it's good that we have the number, even if they suck ass. Sombar1 19:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I know. I'll put up a notice or something about it. Sombar1 20:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Guidelines Yeah, I will be writing the general guidelines. That part will be tough, but it should be done soon. Sombar1 19:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Poll Update Sure I'll do it if I get a chance. Which I should. RAM 19:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks No problem glad to help with the poll, as far as being dedicated I honestly can't say I have been since I haven't been on this site as much as I should but thanks for the compliment anyway. As far as the problems with Pipgirl if I was you I wouldn't worry about it, its just a bunch of unneeded drama from The Vault. RAM 01:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) New Logo It's kickass dude! I love it! I don't know about the general logo, you could put it up there if you want, makes no difference to me, but it is totally punk rock awesome! Sombar1 16:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) NPC info I reckon that'd make sense. We should include a lot of information, such as their style of fighting (i.e. if they like to shoot you, beat you, or fry you, we could put that up), the stuff you said, what they wear and use in a fight, and what they do or do not like. That'd work. Generally, we just shouldn't make it into a sort of routine process as the Vault does it. Sombar1 16:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wiki Today is the day we have been waiting for. Today is the day I contact Ausir about becoming becoming a sister wiki. I will also make a forum post. If you in anyway object please contact me before hand..if not then wish me luck. RAM 08:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo Thanks for fixing up the welcome message, my friend. ^_^ Sombar1 12:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Project Hi there. I was wondering if it was alright if I help with the weapon project? You only have two people, and I enjoy weapons, very much so. I tend to use many different weapons often so I know the facts via personal experience. I hope you can accept my request. Thank you. Difference? Hi, just wondering what is the main difference between this site and 'The Vault' Wikia, as far as I've seen there are some pages about Survival but some are just plain areas you could see on the Vault with more info. Please reply. Boone Headshot Our first Ranger If Paladinofawesome continues to do good work here I'll consider inviting him into The Rangers. What do you think? RAM 01:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well lets not get too ahead of ourselves (he's still under 100 edits), lets see how things go. But if he keeps it up I'll invite him soon. I'm glad that some new blood has come to fill the void in my time away but I'm going to try to make time for this wiki again. As one of the few admins I feel responsible for this site and my lack of presence in the last month or so is not something I'm happy with. But yeah Paladinofawesome's edits aren't perfect but he's moving long neglected projects forward and we need more members like him. RAM 08:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) New Backgroung As you can see I changed the background. I think it looks alot better than that ugly checker pattern and gives a cool vibe to the pages. Also I've decided to throw caution to the wind and invite Paladinofawesome to the Rangers however the settings for some reason won't allow me to give rollback rights so you'll have to give them to him yourself. RAM 08:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I meant it a different way. I meant that I will not be able to put my Entire effort into it YET, sorry if I was not clear.Paladinofawesome 20:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Blood Reaper Quick Question....what is this Wiki for exactly? From Blood Reaper Hey do you mind if I added a bunch of pages to this wiki? I have played Fallout for at least 300 hours(by fallout I mean NV and F3) and I have alot of tips for each location and quests. I also have experience with the Elder scrolls wiki(Not USEP) so I know what to do mainly. I just need to know whats the simple rules like How I should Categorize the Pages. Sincerly, Blood Reaper 02:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah only a few. How different do you want each page to be compared to the Fallout wiki? Do I have to be very specific or should I be general? And wondering if you have any ideas for a future backround for this wiki. I've made wallpapers before so I Can basically make anything you want if you want a new backround for your site. I dont really like the Deathclaw pattern. Blood Reaper 19:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Lack of Homepage Hey Grammar. I was wondering if you guys want an actually homepage for your wiki. Im willing to do some coding for you guys if you need a homepage. Blood Reaper 19:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Shit hit the fan The shit hit the fan at work so I'll be contrubuting a lot less.Paladinofawesome 19:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Blood Reaper once again I already have the coding for it...............I just need to know where to put what.... Umm.......its actually a coding from a another wiki. Its a basic layout. It pretty much looks like the Fallout wiki Home page. I cant exactly specify what is what exactly. I have to go on publish multiple times to get everything right. Codes for the Wiki main page OK look........ I have all the coding and stuff but I need temporary access to the main page. It will probabily take me like 20-30 minutes. You can lock all the pages if you think Im gonna troll...... Blood Reaper Walkthrough pages I disagree I think they should be expanded inorder to give more detail than The Vault. Look at the Hints and Tips page I added for the original Fallout. Its hard to find stuff like that on The Vault. I think we should be like GameFAQs only for Fallout and move away from Roleplaying as it only confuses people who come here. RAM 11:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh well we don't have to debate if we should have Roleplaying pages right now (although I still maintain the same opinion I've always had for them) but I do think that the Gameplay pages should be expanded and focused more on because Roleplaying doesn't really help people or give them a reason to visit the site and become members the way Gameplay pages could. People don't come to a wiki like this for entertainment, they come for knowledge. If we are to have Roleplaying I think it should always take a backseat to gameplay. RAM 17:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Look....the layout I put up is suppose to give you an idea of what the thing would look like. Since you won't let me get access of the homepage I can't exactly change anything. You need someone that knows CSS coding for to accustom the Coding for you for this wiki. Blood Reaper 19:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) THANK THE LORD Finally, things are calming own at work but I STILL won't be able to contribute all day every day (twice on Sundays) but I will no longer be dead as I have been for I don't know how long.Paladinofawesome 21:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Really Cool Hello there. I actually just found this Wiki, and I've read all the guidelines and such. I really like the idea of this wiki, the fact that it's a guide, and I think it's a really cool concept. I'm going to start editing here shortly, are there any projects you need done, articles added, etc? Redsoxusa09 00:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Heh, "rugged", I can do that. With an Australian accent!? Jk XD Redsoxusa09 00:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I wrote some articles for creatures (Deathclaws, Yao Guai, etc), I'll write them asap. You'll mostly find me writing for Fallout 3, I prefer it much more over New Vegas, although I'm an equally seasoned NV player. For Deathclaws, should I also add it to the Mojave creatures category, or what? Teddy Picker 22:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) A Message from an Old Friend Hello, my friend! It is I, Sombar1, founder of this wiki and one of its two epic Bureaucrats! I am here today to say one thing...Fallout, at the moment, is dead! It sucks! New Vegas has essentially been burnt out, Fallout 3 is a memory, and Fallout 4, at the moment, is an urban legend. The Vault is on the run, and a great legal war is raging between Bethesda and Interplay! Most would say that this means the death of something based on Fallout. I say it means new life! New opportunities! New everything! First of all, I'd like to apologize for not being here for a long, long time. I have no excuse, except the fact that I've been struggling with balancing school, my writing career, and managing a company. This doesn't mean I'm no longer busy. In fact, I'm busier than ever, it's just that I think I'll be able to free myself up a bit more for some gritty, dirty, well-to-earth work. And it also helps that activity has started up a bit again. Now, second off, I'd like to thank you for all the work you have done. You've been a great number 2. And once Ramallah returns, I think that there will be no objection to him being promoted to a Bureaucrat. However, there's work to be done. We need to get more articles rolling, and we need to carry out two actions: 1) we need fresh content to strengthen ourselves. This, quite simply, means we need to drum out some articles and edits to make sure we are of quality! To do this, I ask you (and I will be doing so as well) to think of a good amount of articles surrounding Fallout you can make. Then, quite simply, make them! Make as many as possible! I also ask that anyone who reads this do the say. Now, as for the second thing we need to do, we need to make a political move and help the Vault. As much as possible. I mean, drum out edits upon edits, report vandals, assist in this transition. I realized today that it isn't about one wiki versus another, or one community fighting the other, it's all about the Fallout world as a whole, all of the players and fans together, working as one to enrich the world! We have our path, they have theirs! If we pull in different directions, the Fallout world will crumble, but if we pull together, it will move smoothly. So, I ask you and any others to help the Vault as much as possible. We need to become figures, to help raise awareness around the Wasteland Survival Guide's community! Again, my friend, let's take this on. Let's help people kill that next Ghoul, or escape that next Deathclaw! Let's remove the vandals from the Vault and fix their grammar! Let's pulverize the Enclave and save the NCR! Let's move to another tomorrow, one Guide, one America, now and for always! Sombar1 18:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply Roleplaying pages don't give us an edge over a well written GameFAQs, if anything they hold us back. What does give us an advantage is the fact we can take all the best infomation from these GameFAQs (as well as other sources) to make a site that gives the best infomation possible on how to play and have fun in Fallout. The biggest problem with roleplaying pages is the fact that they make the site look unprofessional and make it hard to determine the purpose of the site. As I've said any page that doesn't give usefull tips on how to better play Fallout should be deleted. That is no longer just an opinion, its a fact that will determine if this wiki passes or fails. We have give roleplaying more than a fair chance on this site and it has proven to be a mistake. If we continue with them we will be at the exact same position, with the exact same members, and with the exact same problems six months from now. As I have said before nobody comes to a wiki like this for entertainment, they come for infomation. And we have a great chance to offer something The Vault, the Fallout Wiki, and Fallout fansites like Duck and Cover or No Mutants Allowed have long neglected and if we focus on it and expand it we will only grow and we will finally become the site I know we can be. RAM 00:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) To sort of take things to the court, I agree with most of the directive. I want to fix up the aesthetics of the wiki as well, however I am not entirely for or against roleplaying aspects. On one hand, this wiki was founded as an anthology of interest, meaning anything you can do should be accounting for. On the other, certain roleplaying aspects can take away from the "Guide" feel, and thus maybe it should be taken down. However, until further notice, I have a compromise: roleplaying guides will be allowed if a strict regulation is written up for them, which I can easily do. I say that things that CAN be done, meaning acting as one in a faction/character would do, should be permitted, however I believe certain, impossible aspects should be denied, such as purrifying water, which I wrote and will take down as soon as possible. However, we also need to add content, which I have been advocating for for quite some time, and also advertise ourselves to attract more viewers to make/view said content. With this, however, comes a certain debate: personal versus professional. Do we want the people/users to think of this place as friendly or well-organized? Hospitable or disciplined? That's something we need to think about in the long run. As for the issue of administration, I concur with what has been said. High Admins will be disbanded. However, if we reach a point where we have a large admin force, I believe we need to have some sort of system of monitoring them and keeping some from abusing power, as I have seen done on the Vault. We need the people to see that they are heard and understood, not ignored so one company can stay dominant in the eyes of the public. As for the forum jazz, I don't really have a clue of how to fix it. Whenever I touch those areas of the Guide it seems to turn everything into mush and make it a whole lot worse. On top of that issue, it seems the upper area, where you can redirect yourself to a page, has been messed up, probably by wikia (laughs), and that seems pretty annoying. Other than that, good day to you gents, have a lovely evening. Sombar1 01:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) This is something I have to say, so bear with me. Yes, I'm new, but I'll be damned if my 300+ hours on both Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas (on one character) will go to waste. I agree with Ramallah in some areas. Firstly, the articles should have appropriate names and actually be useful to the reader. Some, such as Capital Wasteland Ghoul Hunting, are really cool, but definitely take the role-playing thing too far. What the page should be is "Ghouls (Capital Wasteland) with general information, types, and a "How To Kill" section. This kind of stuff is what makes this Wiki very unique, and is what initially drew me here. Just my two cents. - Teddy 04:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Also, not to seem like I'm talking to myself, but I find this article completely redundant. As with the "Capital Wasteland Ghoul Hunting" page, we could have separate pages for food and then add a "Where to Find" section. There's probably more un-needed articles like that, to be honest. I'd really like to see this Wiki to do well, hell, I'd like to see it do average, but as of right now, these kinds of articles aren't what people want to read. - Teddy 05:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Aesthetics Hey. Alright, as I can't actually contribute by means of fixing anything of the technical issue, I'd like to ask you to fix up several issues. One, we need the heading of the page, or the place one redirects his or herself, to be functional. I want it to allow me to navigate through the wiki with ease, and if you know how to do that, it would be most appreciated. Two, I need your help fixing up the forums, as we will be using those in the future. Thank you. Sombar1 16:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hey, i was just wondering, is there anything that needs to be done? 16:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that, wasnt logged in, but basically what needs to be done regarding articles and ill get to work. thanks, Tioona 16:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Merger I've proposed that WSG be merged with The Enclave wiki. If you or Sombar want a say in this you need to contact me here speak at this forum thread. http://theenclave.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Proposed_merger_with_The_Wasteland_Survival_Guide_wiki RAM 17:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Merger There is no need to keep content here or state this wiki as a source for the simple fact that this and that wiki are one in the same. With the merger everything becomes part of that site. If you wish to care for this wiki as I intend to do you can at its new home. There is no need in keeping anything here. Just pick out the pages that best fit the goal of The Enclave wiki and delete the rest. This wiki is long dead but its spirt lives on in the retooled version of The Enclave Wiki. Besides this place hasn't seen edits in months, Sombar's okay with it, and I think its the best thing to ensure that the work here wasn't all wasted. RAM 12:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC)